If several such actuators are controlled by a control computer in a manner known per se, then a separate measuring resistor is provided in the current loop of each actuator and an analog control loop is assigned to each actuator in which control loop the analog detected measured variable is converted into a control signal for influencing the pulse-duty factor of a control-signal sequence from the control computer. The analog circuit complexity becomes very considerable and leads to a costly configuration of the entire control arrangement especially when a large number of actuators are to be supplied with individually controlled currents. The number of necessary precise measuring resistors furthermore increases the cost.